Oranye dan Hitam
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "Oranye adalah warna kesukaanmu. Hitam adalah warna khas diriku." Kini Ia menciumi pipi Naruto, bergantian. "Kau tahu? Kita ibarat warna Halloween yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kenapa? Karena kita adalah warna permanent pada Halloween. Oranye dan hitam akan selalu menghiasi setiap Halloween. Dan tanpa kita sadari, Halloween adalah tali ikatan kita." Kini Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto..


**Oranye And Hitam**

**Author: -kira Vero- Lian-**

**Pair: Sasuke U. & Naruto U. (SasuNaru)**

**Rate: M for Lemon content**

**Disc: Shit! Kenapa Naruto itu miliknya Masashi? Padahal Naruto itu hanya pantas dimiliki oleh Sasuke-teme.**

**Warn: Sho-ai! Lemon content! Miss typo! NC under 17****th****! This Fanfict not good for children and pregnant woman! LoL – Alternative Universe! Gaje!**

**Sum: "Oranye adalah warna kesukaanmu. Hitam adalah warna khas diriku." Kini Ia menciumi pipi Naruto, bergantian. "Kau tahu? Kita ibarat warna Halloween yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kenapa? Karena kita adalah warna permanent pada Halloween. Oranye dan hitam akan selalu menghiasi setiap Halloween. Dan tanpa kita sadari, Halloween adalah tali ikatan kita." Kini Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit balasan ciuman dari Naruto.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy!

Orang bilang.

Halloween itu identik dengan hantu.

That's right!

Halloween itu identik dengan Labu.

Memang.

Halloween itu identik dengan warna Orange and black.

Itu benar. Tapi bagaimana jika warna identik itu begitu khas dengan sepasang sahabat yang kini tengah menuntut ilmu di New York? Sepasang sahabat yang perbedaannya akan terlihat jelas ketika mereka bersama. Oranye dan Hitam. Itulah mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke. Nama mereka. Dan dua pemuda yang usianya bertaut 2 tahun itu tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Teme…" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke dengan pandangan tetap menatap layar TV.

"Besok Halloween day."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak punya niatan untuk merayakannya?" Tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi tak menatap lawan bicaranya, kini menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Memang itu penting?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar TV kembali.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Tak menyangka kalau Sasuke hanya merespon seperti itu.

"Teme... kenapa kau teme sekali sih..." gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak berminat untuk menanggapi Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kita merayakannya dengan membeli banyak permen dan membagikannya pada anak-anak kecil di kompleks kita? Atau hanya sekedar menghiasi teras rumah dengan Jack O'lanterns? Kau tahu? Sejak dulu aku ingin merayakan Halloween, teme. Tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya di Jepang karena tidak ada disana. Dan aku baru setahun ini disini apa tidak boleh merayakannya bersamamu?" Celoteh Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia mengambil remote dan mematikan TV-nya.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara dobe. Kau akan lari ketakutan jika merayakan Halloween disini. Lebih baik kau duduk diam disini dan jangan banyak komentar."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia amat kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, Ia begitu ingin merayakan Halloween.

Sasuke merapikan ujung bajunya lalu berdiri. Ia hendak melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba Ia merasakan tangannya di genggam seseorang.

"Please~ Sasuke-kun~" Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia yang sudah kebal dengan wajah memelas hanya mendorong kepala pirang itu menjauh. Tapi Naruto tak kehabisan ide. Ia yang sudah paham betul dengan sifat Sasuke segera memeluk tangan porselen itu dengan erat.

"Please~ Please~ Ya~? Aku janji akan seharian menuruti semua permintaanmu besok, kecuali permintaan untuk tidak merayakan Halloween. Kumohon ya Sasuke~ Please~" Kata Naruto, dengan imbalan kali ini.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak 'menuruti semua permintaanmu eh?' sepertinya ada pemikiran ganjil di otak Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum miring.

"Deal!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Dan Sasuke menyesal tak melepas Naruto dari tangannya sebelum mengatakan itu karena Naruto begitu gilanya menarik tangannya sampai Ia terhuyung ke sofa dan dipeluk oleh Naruto dengan erat.

"Terimakasih teme~ kau baik~" Ucap Naruto.

"Ck. Lepaskan aku Dobe!"

"Tidak~"

"Dobe!"

"Tidak Sasuke~"

"DOBE!"

Dan berakhirlah scene itu dengan wajah Naruto yang dihiasi dengan warna biru. Lebam akibat pukulan Sasuke.

– Keesokan harinya –

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di tengah keramaian. Sepulang kuliah, mereka membawa diri mereka untuk ikut berbelanja perlengkapan Halloween day bersama ratusan orang lain di New York. Mereka berjalan mengitari setiap stand yang cocok dengan selera mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto saja karena Sasuke tampak tak begitu berminat.

"Teme. Kita beli kostum yuk." Ajak Naruto.

"Hah? Kau ini sudah dewasa. Kenapa malah beli kostum segala?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yahh~ teme… Kan aku tidak pernah merayakan Halloween. Apa tidak boleh aku berkostum?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Ayolah teme~ Please~" rayu Naruto.

"Huh! Baiklah. Asal jangan kau pakai keluar."

"Hehehe. Iya-iya."

Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke menuju sebuah stand kostum. Mereka memilih-milih kostum disana. Ah, bukan mereka. Melainkan hanya Naruto yang sibuk memilah-milah kostum mana yang Ia sukai. Ya, dia hanya memilah-milah saja. Karena urusan bayar adalah urusan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke kan yang membiayai hidup Naruto selama ini. Selama mereka masih Junior High School, Sasuke-lah yang mengurus hidup Naruto. Naruto masih memiliki orangtua yang bahkan bisa mencukupi hidup Naruto lebih dari Sasuke. Tapi, sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Sasuke yang ngotot untuk hidup mandiri dan tak mau menjadi tanggungan keluarganya. Sasuke keluar dari keluarganya. Namun keluar bukan berarti dia tak mau jadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha lagi. Ia hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan mencari uang sendiri untuk hidup dan pendidikannya. Naruto, selaku sahabat Sasuke yang begitu setia juga ikut keluar dari ruang lingkup keluarganya. Namun bukannya mandiri, Naruto malah bergantung pada Sasuke. dan Sasuke pun harus mati-matian mencari uang hanya untuk membiayai hidup mereka berdua. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah protes. Ia hanya diam saja, tak banyak komentar dengan sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat idiot itu.

"Sudah atau belum dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai tak sabar.

"Teme~ Menurutmu, kostum rubah ini bagus tidak?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan sebuah kostum rubah yang warna oranye-nya begitu mencolok.

"bagus." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat kostum itu.

"Hei! Kau tidak melihatnya!" Seru Naruto.

Mau tak mau Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kostum yang di pegang Naruto. dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat tanda bahwa Ia setuju kostum itu dipakai Naruto.

"Hah. Baiklah. Aku pilih ini. Kau pilih yang mana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Sasuke.

"Eh? Ayolah~" Pinta Naruto.

"Aku pakai perban saja nanti."

"Eh? Tapi itu tidak menyeramkan teme~"

"Cerewet! Ayo cepat! Aku ingin pulang!"

Dan Naruto dengan secepat kilat memilih baju yang di sukainya dan meminta Sasuke untuk segera membayarnya. Sasuke pun membayarnya dan menyeret Naruto untuk segera pulang agar matanya tak melirik-lirik aksessoris khas Halloween yang tersedia di berbagai stand di sana. Mereka memasuki mobil Sasuke dan melesat menuju rumah mereka. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh mengenai perayaan Halloween yang akan mereka adakan berdua nanti. Dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hn' setiap ditanya dan dimintai pendapat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untk menyetir menuju rumahnya. Karena tahu-tahu saat ini mereka memasuki halaman rumah dan memasuki garasi mobil. Mereka pun segera masuk rumah dan mulai mendekorasi ruangan dengan property Halloween yang mereka beli tadi di stand Halloween.

"Teme~ Lampu labu itu taruh disitu. Nah. Disitu. Nah. Dan itu-itu. Itu taruh disana. Dan itu, tolong letakkan disana. Yak! Betul."

Dan tetap saja. Segala sesuatunya pasti butuh Sasuke dan Sasuke lah yang melakukan semua keinginan Naruto. Itulah mengapa Sasuke malas sekali menuruti permintaan Naruto. Karena pada akhirnya, dialah yang akan bekerja sendiri dan diperintah-perintah seenaknya oleh Naruto. memuakkan. Tapi Sasuke menikmati hal ini. dan dia tak pernah protes sedikit pun meski sebenarnya sangat ingin protes.

2 jam penuh diisi dengan pen-dekor-an rumah Sasuke yang kini bernuansa sangat Halloween. Dominasi warna oranye yang dibenci Sasuke dengan warna hitam memenuhi rumahnya. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Sasuke kalau 2 warna yang khas di hari Halloween ini begitu ganjil dihatinya. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir saat ini? Mengapa ada sedikit keanehan dalam Halloween ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan saat ini?

Dan itu semua bisa di simpulkan Sasuke nanti. Setelah perayaan bodoh ini selesai dan keinginannya selama ini terpenuhi malam ini juga. Hari ini juga.

"Akhirnya. Selesai juga." Kata Naruto.

"Apanya yang selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dekorasinya. Setelah itu, ayo kita ber kostum teme."

"Hn. Kita hanya akan merayakannya berdua."

"Eh? Tidakkah kita akan memberikan permen pada anak-anak kecil yang nanti kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kita akan merayakannya berdua. Sekarang kau pakai kostum-mu. Ini sudah mulai malam."

"Eh-eh-eh, sebentar Sasuke. bisakah kita keluar untuk merayakannya bersa—"

"Cepat Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke.

"I-iya."

Naruto segera melesat ke kamarnya. Ia segera berganti baju. Dan Sasuke sendiri juga beranjak ke kamarnya. Hendak memakai kostumnya sendiri.

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk mereka berganti pakaian. Dan jam 8 kurang beberapa menit, mereka sudah duduk berdua sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau aneh teme."

"Kau juga."

"Kostum macam apa itu?"

"Kostummu juga."

"Aggg! Berhenti meniruku."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Trick or treat dobe."

"Eh? Hmm... Kau minta permen padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu kemarin."

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Janjimu akan menuruti semua permintaanku kecuali untuk tidak merayakan Halloween."

"Oh yang itu, memang kamu mau minta apa teme?"

"Aku minta kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Eh? Haha. Silahkan bertanya."

"Kenapa Halloween identik dengan warna oranye dan hitam?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia pernah di jelaskan mengenai Halloween ketika Ia sekolah. Kalau tidak salah dalam pelajaran sejarah. Ia segera mnyusun kalimat dalam otaknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Karena warna oranye itu identik dengan bahaya. Begitu pula dengan warna hitam. Warna oranye juga berarti warna labu yang panen dan warna daun di musim gugur menjelang musim dingin yang identik dengan warna hitam karena…yahh kau tahu kalau siang terasa lebih sedikit dibanding malam." Jelas Naruto, tidak terlihat dobe.

Sasuke tersenyum jumawa.

"Tidak kah kau memikirkan bahwa 2 warna itu merupakan warna yang bertolak belakang? Warna oranye itu mencolok dan hitam itu tidak mencolok. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan roh-roh jahat kepercayaan orang dulu?"

"Entahlah teme. Aku juga tidak tahu itu."

"Hm. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik dobe. Kau harus dihukum!"

"Eppph? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tadi menjawab pertanyaanku dengan 'aku juga tidak tahu' itu kan sama saja kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ha~~ baiklah. Apa hukumanmu?"

"Simple. Aku hanya ingin 'main halloween' bersamamu di dalam… kamar."

"Eh? Main Halloween di dalam kamar? main apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian Ia menarik tangan Naruto menuju kamarnya. Sedikit memaksa karena Ia merasakan Naruto yang meronta. Dan ketika Sasuke mencapai kamarnya. Ia segera membawa masuk Naruto lalu menguncinya dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Kita main Halloween disini dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman yang err mesum?

"Hah?"

Dan Naruto yang polos tak paham dengan senyuman Sasuke yang sudah menunjukkan segalanya. Sasuke entah Sadar atau tidak langsung menerjang tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh dilantai. Naruto meringis kesakitan, namun Ia tak dapat merintih akibat mulutnya yang kini dikunci oleh Sasuke.

"Emphh!"

Sasuke dengan liar meraup bibir Naruto. Entah sejak kapan nafsu tak wajar itu menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. NAMUN Sasuke tahu, rasa yang saat ini bergejolak dalam dadanya sudah terjadi sejak lama dan baru terlampiaskan saat ini. Sasuke menekan bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, berusaha mencari kenikmatan dalam bibir yang sejak dulu ingin dia sentuh. Ronta-an Naruto tak dapat menghentikan Sasuke. malahan kini Sasuke menghisap kuat-kuat bibir Naruto hingga bibir itu memerah dan terbuka. Terbukanya sedikit mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke dapat mengkses jalannya lidahnya untuk dapat mengajak duel lidah Naruto yang ternyata terasa sangat manis. Ah, tapi rasa manis dalam lidah Naruto bukanlah rasa manis yang Ia benci. Ini adalah rasa manis yang begitu Ia cari. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke addicted.

Sasuke menelusuri rongga mulut Naruto. mencoba mengeksploitasi dan mengklaim semua yang ada dalam diri Naruto sebagai property milik Uchiha Sasuke. UCHIHA SASUKE SEORANG!

"Enghh!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, kini Naruto mulai mengikuti permainan tak wajar yang dimulai oleh Sasuke. dan permainan itu begitu membuat Naruto lupa siapa yang saat ini berada diatasnya dan meng-oral-nya.

"Eumhh~"

Lidah Naruto diam. Membiarkan lidah Sasuke yang terus menggoda lidahnya untuk ikut bermain. Namun Naruto tetap terdiam, takut sikapnya itu akan mengubah pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke kini merosot. Ia mulai mencecap leher jenjang Naruto. Sasuke menandai leher itu dengan gigitan lembutnya dan hisapan panjangnya serta jilatan dinginnya yang sanggup membuat Naruto bergidik kedinginan.

3 jari tangan Sasuke bergerak. Jari itu bergerak ke mulut Naruto. memerintah mulut itu untuk menghisap jarinya.

Seakan telah terhipnotis oleh perlakuan Sasuke. Naruto menurut dan menghisap jari-jari tangan Sasuke. menghisapnya dengan sensual sambil sesekali menggigitnya lembut.

Kini Sasuke bergerak menuju selangkangan Naruto. Ia tersenyum lalu mencium gundukan di antara selangkangan itu yang tampak berkedut.

"Kau tak sabaran ya dobe?"

Naruto tak membalas ucapan Sasuke karena Ia sibuk menghisap jari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendus gundukan itu dengan hidungnya. Membuat Naruto menggelinjang dan bergidik. Sasuke mengendusnya lagi dengan hidung mancungnya. Reaksi Naruto sama dengan wajah yang memerah kali ini. Sasuke mengelus gundukan itu dengan pipinya membuat Naruto jadi kesal dan mengeluarkan jari Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang parau.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian Ia membuka dengan kasar kostum sialan seperti rubah dengan ekor 9 itu. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke menyobek bagian genital Naruto yang ada di depan dan di belakang. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat junior Naruto tengah berkedut, ereksi.

"Dobe. Kau cepat sekali." Komentar Sasuke sebelum melahap junior Naruto yang pas di mulutnya.

"Ahhn~ ssh~Sa_Sasu~uhh~" Naruto mendesah. Ia menikmati perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di junior Naruto, membasahi junior itu dengan air ludahnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil organ tubuh Naruto yang terasa empuk bagi Sasuke itu.

"Enak." Tanggap Sasuke.

Naruto sibuk menikmati rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sampai-sampai Ia tak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke lagi.

Kini Sasuke menaik-turunkan kepalanya membuat Naruto menggelinjang dan meremas-remas bantal Sasuke yang berbau mint.

"Ahhnn~ Ahhh~ Sshh~Sasukeh~ Ahh~"

Sasuke terus melakukan blowjob dengan terampil sampai cairan hangat memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Meski baru pengalaman pertama ini, dia sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang telah Ia lakukan pada Naruto. kini Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terengah-engah akibat ejakulasi dini yang dialaminya tadi. Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. membuat mata yang sejak tadi menyimpan sapphire-nya terbuka dengan cahaya mata yang redup, tertutupi nafsu.

"Kau tahu? Halloween adalah hari special untuk kita." Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto. berkali-kali. "Oranye adalah warna kesukaanmu. Hitam adalah warna khas diriku." Kini Ia menciumi pipi Naruto, bergantian. "Kau tahu? Kita ibarat warna Halloween yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kenapa? Karena kita adalah warna permanent pada Halloween. Oranye dan hitam akan selalu menghiasi setiap Halloween. Dan tanpa kita sadari, Halloween adalah tali ikatan kita." Kini Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit balasan ciuman dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Oranye itu kau. Hitam itu aku. Oranye dan hitam itu Halloween. Tapi kau dan aku adalah cinta." Ucap Sasuke ditengah-tengah ciumannya.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"AKH!"

Sasuke menusuk anus Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sakit_te_me" Rintih Naruto.

"Rilex dobe."

Sasuke memutar jarinya perlahan, tak mau membuat Naruto sakit. Tapi tetap saja akan terasa sakit. Sasuke segera memerosotkan bibirnya sampai ke leher Naruto. Sasuke segera membuat tanda disana seraya menusukkan satu jari lagi ke lubang Naruto.

Rasa sakit Naruto tetap terasa, namun agak terkurangi dengan sikap Sasuke yang membuat kissmark dilehernya.

"AKHH!"

3 jari sudah masuk. Naruto merasa tubuhnya dibelah jadi 2. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat membuatnya sedikit teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Halloween?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tak segera menjawab. Fokusnya malah beralih pada rasa sakit lubangnya yang di paksa melebar oleh jari Sasuke.

"Warna_uh! Aw! Oranye dan hitam."

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati jawaban dari Naruto.

"Bagus, aku juga suka itu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan semua jarinya membuat Naruto lega.

"Berbalik Naruto. aku akan membuatmu mengeluarkan cairanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto membalik badannya dan dalam posisi nungging saat ini.

Sasuke membuka resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah menagang sejak tadi.

"Maafkan aku dobe."

Dan tepat setelah itu, Sasuke memaksakan lubang Naruto untuk memasukkan juniornya. Sasuke menggeram nikmat, sedangkan Naruto merintih kesakitan.

Ini adalah pengalaman Sasuke yang pertama, jadi Ia masih belum tahu titik manakah yang membuat Naruto akan mencapai orgasme-nya nanti.

"Sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan diam! Cepat lakukan sesuatu! Rasanya sakit tau!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke segera menggerakkan juniornya. Membuatnya semakin menggeram karena nikmat. Lubang Naruto menjepit juniornya dengan erat. Dan Sasuke membagi konsentrasinya agar dia bisa mencari titik dimana Naruto akan fly nanti. Sasuke memaju mundurkan dengan slow. Dan hal itu mendapat protes dari Naruto karena menurutnya menyakitkan. Akhirnya, karena Sasuke yang juga sudah tak sabar dengan gerakannya yang melambat mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat dan kasar. Sasuke mengeluarkannya dengan cepat, menyisakan ujungnya saja. Lalu Ia hentakkan sekaligus ke dalamnya hingga membuat menggigit bantal agar suara desahannya tak keluar.

"Keluarkan suaramu dobe. Aku ingin dengar suaramu."

"Eumh~ enghh~ Sasuke~ cepat~"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat.

Maju. Mundur. Putar. Maju. Mundur. Putar. Maju. Mundur. Putar. Zig-zag.

"Ahh~ Ahhn~ sasuAhhn~ Ahhh!~"

"Dobe-h"

Sasuke semakin menggila, Ia dapat merasakan dirinya hampir meledak. Dan sebelum Ia meledak, Ia ingin membuat Naruto meledak terlebih dahulu. Diraihnya junior Naruto yang ternyata sudah menegang sempurna. Di kocoknya junior itu hingga membuat Naruto mendesah-desah hebat. Decitan ranjang mereka semakin menyempurnakan kamar Sasuke. Menyempurnakan symphony bercinta ala mereka. Sasuke merasakan tangannya menghangat. Dan misinya untuk membuat Naruto keluar terlebih dahulu sudah selesai. Kini tinggal dirinya. Sedikit lagi. Dan dalam dua kali hentakkan dan putaran akhirnya Sasuke keluar juga. Naruto melemas dan langsung ambruk. Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto. Juniornya masih berada di dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto terasa penuh dengan Sasuke. Sangat penuh!

"Hhh~hhh~teme~" Panggil Naruto dengan sisa-sia tenaganya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Sasuke sudah menduga akan ditanyai Naruto seperti ini. Dan Sasuke mengecup punggung Naruto dengan lembut sebelum mencabut juniornya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau mau lebih? Itu sudah lebih dari apapun dobe. Lebih dari aku mencintaimu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hehe. Dasar teme!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Kalau gitu... Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

"Eh?"

"Itu tadi seru loh. Walau aku tahu kamu masih amatir."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum melumat bibir Naruto untuk yang kedua kali.

FIN

Omake

"Teme! Bangun!"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan menampakkan onyx-nya dengan enggan.

"Bangun teme!"

"Ck, apaan sih?"

"Kau ini… Ish! Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku mau beli buku warna oranye dan hitam."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat menandai kalau kita itu satu. Seperti warna Halloween."

"Ck, dobe."

"Ih! Teme! Ayo bangun!"

Sasuke menutupi dirinya dengan selimut lalu tidur lagi.

"Teme!"

**END**

**Gaje?**

**Abal?**

**Maklum! Buatnya cuma 2 jam. Ngebut banget! Ah! special fic for Halloween day!**

**Happy Halloween! **

**So, Mind to review**


End file.
